Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the eighteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-seventh series overall. The series started on October 2, 2016, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Ghost. Starting on February 12, 2017, the series will be joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up. The motif of the series is retro video gaming, as the Riders of the show utilize called Rider Gashats and have gear and form motifs inspired by retro video games. The series also integrates medical drama into the story because one of the main settings is a hospital and some of the main Riders are doctors. The tagline of the show is Game Start! Story 5 years ago, a new type of virus, named the Bugster Virus, infected humanity and turned them into creatures called Bugsters. In the present day, Emu Hojo, an intern and a genius gamer, receives the Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Along with several other Riders, Emu must compete to save people from the Bugster Virus and become the "super doctor" who'll save humanity! Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie-exclusive Allies *Ministry of Health **Kyotaro Hinata **Poppi Pipopapo/Asuna Karino *Seito University Hospital **Haima Kagami **Ginko Yumita **Mizuki **Satsuki *Nico Saiba *Daitenku Temple **Akari Tsukimura **Onari Yamanouchi **Shibuya Hachioji **Narita **Kanon Fukami Kamen Riders https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KZKbIXMGY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KZKbIXMGY https://pp.vk.me/c836236/v836236559/1f86e/ljnAFoBSrhc.jpg * * * Villains Bugsters *Major Bugsters **Parad *Minor Bugsters **Salty Bugster **Aranbura Bugster **Revol Bugster **Motors Bugster **Collabos Bugster ***Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) ***Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat) ***Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) ***Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) ***Collabos Bugster (Legend Rider Stage) **Hatena Bugster **Burgermon Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/xSzLunA.jpg **Gatton Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/3qYGP9b.jpg **Vernier Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/wKSF5Op.jpg Next Genome Institute Beast Rider Squad http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/1209024_2606.html Other https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KZKbIXMGY *Shocker **Ambassador Hell **Shocker Combatmen *G.O.D. **King Dark https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH6hN2NahbM * ** * ** Other characters *Masamune Dan Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Rider Gashat Voice: *Narration: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3, Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Level X, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Genm Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Graphite Bugster, Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50: Notes *Most of the Riders of this series have four multi-colored "Buttons" on their chestplates. This is a possible gaming reference to the popular Super Famicom controller, as that had similarly colored buttons on its controls. *The show's title is a multiple form of word play, as the "aid" in Ex-Aid is an allusion to First Aid. Another hidden pun is the Japanese pronunciation in katakana is "E-gu-zei-do", which has a close similar sound to the English word "Excite" when pronounced in Japanese, "E-ku-sai-to". This is even referenced by the title of the show's opening theme. The final wordplay contains the Japanese pronunciation of the .EXE file extension ("E-gu-ze"). *Similarly, the Bugsters' nature as sentient viruses, is a play on the concept of computer viruses as well as biological pathogens, hence the heroes' civilian identities as doctors. *This Kamen Rider series shares some similar elements with its first Super Hero Time partner, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: **It uses pixelated graphic effect, similar one used for Cube effects in Zyuohger. **Its theme of "game" is similar to the Deathgalien's Blood Game. External links *Official website at TV Asahi * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Heisei era Category:Kamen Rider Series